1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a button assembly, and more particularly to a button assembly combined with an adjustable rheostat.
2. Description of Related Art
Buttons are typically used in electronic devices to control the power to start up an operation of the electronic device. An indication light is usually positioned adjacent to the button to indicate a working state of the electronic device. The indication light and the button may be separate parts or integrated into one part.
For example, a button device for an electronic device, includes a panel defining an opening, a button module, and a switch. The button module has two opposite ends attached to the panel. The button is suspended at a middle part of the button module and aligned with the opening. A triggering member is movable together with the button. The switch is fixed a pre-determined distance from the panel, and out of alignment with the opening of the panel. The triggering member is laterally inserted between the switch and the panel for triggering the switch when the button is pressed. However, this button device does not include a fine adjustment function such as for volume adjustment or adjusting brightness of a display.
Therefore, a button assembly is desired to overcome the above described deficiencies.